Solo dame dos minutos
by RainAndWind
Summary: ¿Será posible que dos minutos y medio basten para una cita? Two-shot
1. ¿El bicho de qué?

Sakura había recibido aquel pergamino sabiendo exactamente quién lo enviaba.

Lo quería ocultar, pero no podía. Su emoción se desbordaba poco a poco en su sonrisa, sin siquiera pensarlo, ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa y mirada perdida.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura-chan? Tienes todo el rato con mueca muy rara en la cara, dattebayo.

\- Por lo que he leído, esa cara significa que está pensando en sexo. - agregó Sai.

\- ¡Shannaro, Naruto! - gritó la pelirrosa propinandole un gran golpe al Uzumaki, dejándolo sin aire y estrellado en un árbol no tan cercano.

-¿Por qué siempre recibo tus golpes, Sakura-chan?- dijo al aire Naruto, con el último aliento que le quedaba.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que acerté?

Yamato llegó justo a tiempo para frenar la mano de Sakura que apenas iba levantando para golpear al pelinegro.

\- Dejen de pelear, parecen niños, y Sakura... Ve por Naruto.

\- Que se quede quede ahí un rato más. - la mirada del castaño advertía que _tenía_ que ir por Naruto en ese momento. Con la cara de _Está bien, lo haré_ , Sakura se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio, no sin antes mencionar: - No se por qué hablan de mi cara si sabemos perfectamente que el que tiene cara de pervertido todo el tiempo es usted.

Con el rostro reflejando tristeza, Yamato se lamentaba el poco respeto que le demostraban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Después de agilizar la curación del ojiazul, Sakura estuvo apurando a su equipo a despedirse de Yamato para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que mosco le picó a Sakura? Miren como camina, como si estuviera brincando, pero no de dolor. - susurró el Uzumaki a los varones presentes.

\- Ya había respondido que era por pensar en sexo.

\- Déjala, le ha picado más fuerte el bicho del amor. - Yamato ya había visto el ave que traía los mensajes al sexto, solo que esta vez el ave se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura.

-¿El bicho del albor? Pero si ya es de tarde ¿Y no tendríamos que curarla? Se comporta muy extraño.

\- Es el mismo que te picó.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cuándo? No me di cuenta, 'ttebayo. - Yamato no pudo evitar reírse de Naruto - No se burle y mejor dígame en dónde me picó - dijo buscándose entre sus brazos y abdomen la picadura que no podría ver.

.

Al llegar a la aldea, Sakura siguió apurando a su equipo para que le dieran el reporte al sexto. Fue la primera en llegar a la oficina y la primera en retirarse del lugar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Sakura? Me preocupa verla tan feliz. - cuestionó Kakashi, ya teniendo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Al fin y al cabo, conocía muy bien al equipo 7.

\- Le gusta pensar en sexo.

\- Según Yamato, le picó muy fuerte el bicho del albor.

-¿El bicho del albor? Pero si eso no exis... Ah... Ya veo, así que le picó el mismo bicho que les picó a ustedes dos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Usted también lo sabía y no me lo dijo? ¿Y a Sai también?

\- ¿Por qué no mejor le pides a Hinata que te revise?

\- Buena idea, Kakashi-sensei, me voy.

Y así, Naruto salió corriendo a buscar a Hinata, casi tropezando con Shikamaru.

\- Supongo que este no madurará ni porque ahora sea un señor. - dijo cansinamente Shikamaru.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- Me retiro, sexto.

\- Adelante Sai, saluda a Ino de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, adiós. - Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, saliendo tranquilamente.

\- Sexto, deje de tratar de avergonzarlo, es imposible.

\- Lo se, ¿entonces tú ya le diste el anillo a Temari? - Shikamaru que solía recibir ese tipo de preguntas del sexto aún seguía sonrojandose. Pero esta vez el nerviosismo era más evidente.

\- N-No se lo he dado, ¿cómo supo que lo haré?

\- No lo sabía. - dijo el peligris sonriendo y concentrándose en su computadora. - _Estos chicos crecen muy rápido, me alegra que estén formando una familia. -_ pensó con alegría el Hokage.

.

Hinata se encontraba en el comedor, había aprovechado que tenía tiempo libre para acomodar los pocos muebles que tenían y limpiar sin que Naruto pasara por el piso húmedo y se cayera. Había calculado que su esposo volvería aproximadamente a esas horas, así que preparó la cena, quería que esa fuera especial. Justo estaba poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-¡Hinata! Necesito tu ayuda.

Preocupada, la ojiperla volteó hacia donde estaba su esposo, y toda la sangre que pudiera estar en su organismo se había agolpado en su rostro, pues el rubio estaba desvistiendose arrojando la ropa al piso con cada paso que daba.

\- Necesito que me busques una picadura, y si es posible ponme ungüento. Me ha picado el bicho del albor, 'ttebayo.

\- ¿E-El bicho del...? Ah ya entiendo. A mi también me ha picado. - le dijo aún avergonzada sin acostumbrarse del todo a ver el pecho desnudo de su esposo que cada vez tenía menos ropa encima.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y estas bien, Hina? - el ojiazul se había apurado a llegar a donde su esposa para asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien, pero su pantalón a medio quitar casi hace que caiga.

\- Estoy bien, y estarás bien. - le explicó la peliazul, acercándose. Naruto se calmó por un momento y salió por completo de sus pantalones para caminar hacia Hinata.

A mitad del camino se encontraron y con sus manos, Naruto acunó el rostro de su amada y le dio un tierno beso.

\- Te extrañé. - le susurró recargando su frente en la de ella.

\- Yo igual. - respondió colando su mano encima de la prótesis.

-Hinata-chan, deja que te revise. - dijo el rubio separandose de Hinata para poder bajar el cierre del Suéter que portaba.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo. Serás papá.

-Lo sé, algún día tendremos esta casa llena de niños, todos idénticos a ti, dattebayo - dijo retirando la prenda que se deslizaba por los níveos brazos de la ojiperla.

\- No, me refiero a que ya lo serás. Estoy embarazada.

La cara de sorpresa de Naruto no tenía precio. Cuando reaccionó una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y tomó a su esposa de la cintura para levantarla en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su preocupación se le notaba por toda su cara, rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, haciendo varios clones para que le ayudaran a traer una manta, hacer un té, checar su temperatura, masajear sus pies, etcétera, mientras él no paraba de darle besos en cualquier superficie disponible, levantando su blusa para poder hacer lo mismo en su abdomen, provocando cosquillas en Hinata.

Ella ahora veía como su esposo, aún en boxers, gritaba por la ventana su felicidad, mientras sus clones iban apurados por toda la casa buscando atenderla. Su felicidad iba en aumento.

.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar a su casa fue darse una ducha, esa noche la dedicaría solo a acicalarse. Saliendo del baño escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Seré papá, dattebayo!

¿Sería a caso que ya alucinaba a Naruto, o este logró que su grito se escuchara por toda la aldea? Le agradó pensar que no escuchó mal y que su compañero iba a tener un hijo.

Aún sin poder creerlo, sacó una vez el pergamino que traía en su porta-kunai, y lo releyó.

 _Faro_ _, en un día, a las diecisiete._

Si bien la carta no decía mucho, Sakura no necesitaba más, después de tanto tiempo podría ver a solas al Uchiha. Apretando el papel contra su pecho se dejó caer en la cama. Pero recordando todos los buenos tratos que se debía de hacer, se levantó y comenzó a sacar todo tipo de mascarillas, limas para las uñas, rastrillos y cremas faciales. Guardó el papel junto con el que le mandó por su cumpleaños. Sobra decir que esa noche durmió poco, aunque nada tuvo que ver la cantidad de productos de belleza que se había puesto.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Sakura se había dirigido a la oficina del Hokage, explicándole que saldría de la aldea y Pidiéndole que aún no le asignara una misión. Esto había confirmado las sospechas del sexto.

-Me saludas a Sasuke. Y recuerda que me gustaría ser tío por partida doble.

Lo músculos de Sakura se habían tensado cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para retirarse, se calmó recordando que, aunque ahora era el Hokage, siempre sería Kakashi-Sensei.

\- A su edad, más que sobrinos lo que está pidiendo son nietos.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión del sexto, fue un golpe bajo para su juventud.

Después de viajar por unas horas, Sakura había llegado al lugar acordado, aún faltaba cerca de una hora para las cinco, así que decidió pasear un rato por el lugar.

Se descalzó para sentir entre sus dedos la arena húmeda, se acercó hacia donde la marea traía y llevaba el agua, dejando que durante su caminata el mar limpiara sus pies de la arena que se iba pegando. Le era imposible no pensar en el Uchiha, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que decidió irse de la aldea una vez más, vaya, que hasta Naruto se había casado, y ahora tendría a su primer hijo. La pelirrosa discretamente siempre veía las parejas por la calle, sintiendo una especie de envidia, deseando ella también poder pasear de la mano con el pelinegro.

Aún así, sabía que entre los dos existía un lazo que tal vez no fuera tan visible para los demás, pero dentro de su ser entendía que el no estar físicamente juntos no demostraba nada, y que con pocas palabras el pelinegro le demostraba su amor. En cierto modo, también comprendía que Sasuke no sabía expresarse, que no terminó de desarrollarse dentro de una familia, todo ese afecto había quedado truncado y reemplazado por otros sentimientos.

Miró una vez su reloj, ya quedaban muy pocos minutos para la hora, regreso sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a la cima del acantilado. Una vez arriba buscó una banca para poder sacudirse la arena y colocarse de nuevo sus zapatos. Agradeció que el lugar estuviera tan solitario, le relajaba que fuera así, acompañado del sonido del mar y sentir la brisa sobre su cara. Se quedó sentada cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Fue un repentino sonido el que hizo que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con la fuente de aquel ruido.

\- Sakura - Ella lo miró, ahora su cabello alborotado tapaba su rinnegan, y, aunque no podía ver su cara completamente, el efecto que causaba en ella era el mismo. - No tengo mucho tiempo, así que mírame a los ojos. - Sakura obedeciéndolo miro el ojo negro de Sasuke, viendo como él retiraba el cabello de su otro ojo, y al instante el fondo en que se encontraba cambió por completo.

Seguía viendo a los ojos al Uchiha. Este la miraba también.

-Ven, daremos un paseo. - dijo el Uchiha, y, sorpresivamente para ambos, tomándole la mano a la pelirrosa.


	2. Espérame

Sasuke había estado nervioso, si bien había citado a su compañera de equipo, aquella que en otro tiempo quería estar siempre pegada a él, sabía que ahora ella era diferente, él también lo era. Ahora aquella pelirrosa había pasado por muchos eventos difíciles, entre ellos el que él la quisiera asesinar. Las cosas deberían estar más tensas. A pesar de eso, fueron también varias veces en las que ella le pidió ir con él, pero se negó. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que negarse, si bien se sentía atraído hacia ella, por ningún motivo la llevaría con él hacia el peligro, ni hacia una vida vacía en donde sólo cabía la venganza, el lugar de Sakura era la aldea, donde podría ser feliz en compañía de sus amigos, donde no sería vista como una renegada.

Él no podía negar que sentía una conexión con ella, en ese mismo instante, frente a ella, aquella conexión se sentía más tangible. Pero sabía que no podía llegar se la nada y pedirle que le esperara, que, aunque anteriormente así lo hubiera deseado para que fuera feliz y lo olvidara, no buscara a alguien más para darle su amor. No quería que sus labios rozaran los de alguien más, ni que su tiempo libre fuera dedicado a otro hombre, no quería que Sakura formara otra familia que no fuera con el apellido Uchiha de por medio. Es por eso que desde hacía un tiempo estuvo ideando una manera de pedírselo, pero no le sería fácil, expresar los sentimientos no era algo que se le diera bien.

Así fue como durante esos meses de viaje, cuando una pista le llevaba a una aldea, se fijaba en las parejas que paseaban por ahí, algunas tomadas de la mano, otras besándose acaloradamente entre los árboles, pensando que nadie más los vería, Sasuke se abochornaba, pero seguía viendo, diciéndose que era parte de su investigación/plan para estar con Sakura. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando los veía se imaginaba cómo se sentirían los labios de la pelirrosa sobre los suyos.

Después de algunos meses, su viaje lo llevaba cerca de su aldea natal, aunque no podía acercarse mucho por miedo de que alguien lo buscara, sabía que podía citar a la ojijade en un punto medio. Recordó que justo a medio camino se encontraba un faro, le pareció apropiado que la viera ahí, el mar era tranquilo y el agua muy limpia, se podía respirar un aroma a sal y paz. Una vez decidido el lugar donde sería su encuentro, mandó un Águila con el mensaje para Sakura.

Pero cuál fue su mala suerte que en la aldea a donde se había dirigido había alguien siguiéndole los pasos. Cualquier otro día lo hubiera atrapado y sacado información, pero la hora que él mismo había propuesto estaba por llegar. No tuvo otro remedio que atraparlo y dejarlo inconsciente un rato, amarrado a un árbol. Aproximadamente serían cuatro minutos los que pasaría en ese estado. Tendría que trabajar con lo que había.

Apuró sus pasos hasta que entrara en su visión el faro, no le fue difícil distinguir un punto rosa en aquel paisaje. Agradeció que ella estuviera en seguida de una roca grande, y fue así como la roca desapareció de ahí para dar lugar al pelinegro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sasuke metió a Sakura en su genjutsu. No era lo que tenía planeado, pero así serían las cosas. Así fue como terminó frente a ella, se tomó el tiempo de observarla, sus facciones estaban cambiando, cada vez más afiladas, dejando atrás la cara de una niña y dejando la de una mujer.

.

Sakura sentía la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, sabía que no era real, pero por obvias razones ni siquiera trataría de salir de esa ilusión. Comenzaron a caminar. El paisaje era de noche, parecía ser un festival al que le faltaban las personas. Pero aún así le pareció apropiado. Había puestos de juegos y comida, hasta podía olerlo. Un fuego artificial iluminó el cielo, le encantaba cómo se veía, sonrió ante el sonido característico de que otro fuego sería lanzado. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, este miraba al cielo y ahora su vestimenta había cambiado a una yukata, se fijó que ella misma portaba una.

\- Sasuke, ¿por qué me citaste? Y ¿por qué estamos vestidos así? - el pelinegro había volteado a ver a Sakura cuando escuchó su nombre, pero al escuchar su pregunta volvió su mirada al cielo.

\- Te cité porque es una cita, Sakura. - Esto había impactado a Sakura, ella sabía que se verían, que probablemente estarían a solas, pero no se imaginó que la razón de quererla ver fuera esa. En su mente sólo iría por alguna información que él quisiera que fuera entregada de manera más confidencial, que no pudiera mandar con un ave, que tal vez él mismo ni podría entregar en persona. Pero por más optimista que fuera, no pudo atinar las intenciones del Uchiha.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No le haría profundizar en el tema al pelinegro. Ya sabía que no podría sacarle mucho, al fin y al cabo. Así que decidió que disfrutaría de ese momento que su compañero le proporcionaba, aún sabiendo que no era real.

Sasuke la guió por el lugar. Había muchos puestos, pero sin nadie atendiendo.

\- Es asombroso el detalle que tiene todo esto. Es increíble.

Sasuke había sonreído ante su comentario, le había costado un poco recordar lo que había estado observando durante sus viajes cuando había un festival, pero él no se acercaba ante las aglomeraciones. Fue después de haber decidido realizar su plan para ¿reconquistarla? ¿Pedirle que fuera su pareja? - Él no se atrevía ni a decírselo a él mismo, pero sí, quería que Sakura solo fuera para él, por más egoísta que pueda sonar - que se escabullía entre las personas, usando su jutsu de transformación, vigilando las parejas que iban juntas a los festivales, viendo qué se hacía en una cita, tomando notas mentales y pensando en qué sí estaba dispuesto hacer. Por ejemplo, no estaba dispuesto a besar a Sakura en público. No, para él eso significaba algo más íntimo, algo que solo debían de disfrutar él y ella. Es por eso que aquellos besos que Naruto y él se habían dado, no significaban absolutamente nada, es más, si pudiera borrarlos de su mente, lo haría.

El paseo que no había durado ni cinco segundos en la realidad, para aquella pareja ya habían pasado algunas horas, habían recorrido todo el lugar, incluso devoraron golosinas tradicionales, y terminaron sentándose sobre el césped, disfrutando cómo se iluminaba el cielo con los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales.

-Sakura- esta miró atentamente al pelinegro - quiero pedirte algo. Pero no aquí.- fue en ese momento en el que Sasuke detuvo la ilusión.

Sakura había regresado en sí, y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero rápidamente Sasuke utilizó su brazo derecho para atraparla, el tacto de su cintura le hizo ruborizarse un poco, y a ella, el tener el bien formado brazo alrededor de su cuerpo había causado el mismo efecto.

Le tomó pocos segundos recuperarse de la impresión, sentía como su hubiera vivido más de lo que en realidad pasó.

Más envalentonado, Sasuke retiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Sakura, justo como lo hizo en su genjutsu.

\- Ven. - Sakura solo se dejó llevar, el Uchiha la llevaba hacia abajo, a donde se encontraba la playa.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron la húmeda arena, paró e hizo que la pelirrosa lo mirara de frente.

\- Sakura, espérame. - para ella solo bastó mirarlo a los ojos para saber a qué se refería, y claro que lo esperaría.

Lo esperaría para comprar una casa juntos, formar un hogar, lo esperaría para disfrutar de unos verdaderos fuegos artificiales, lo esperaría para emprender un viaje de placer juntos. No necesitaba más palabras, ella lo comprendía a la perfección.

\- Lo haré. - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual quedó interrumpida por los labios del Uchiha.

El beso que en un principio solo era un choque de labios, pronto comenzó a ser más bien una danza, los movimientos eran suaves, se estaban degustando el uno al otro, ambos nerviosos, pero lo suficientemente orgullosos para tratar de no demostrarlo.

Los latidos de Sasuke iban tan rápido que podía sentir la presión sanguínea en casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sin desearlo, se separó de Sakura. El tiempo se agotaba.

\- Te estaré vigilando. Pronto recibirás noticias de mí. Espérame, por favor. No tardes en volver a la aldea, puede ser peligroso que andes por aquí. - y con esas palabras subió su mano para golpear la frente de su amada con sus dedos.

Sin resistirse, una vez más arremetió contra los labios de la pelirrosa, sellando el pacto silencioso que habían acordado entre ellos. A su pesar tuvo que volver a separarse. Le dedicó una última mirada a la chica que lo veía con cara de... ¿Amor? No lo sabía con certeza, pero realmente le gustaba, y no podía esperar para volver a besar esos labios de cerezo y mirar a través de los jades que tenía por ojos.

Se volteó, y, en un instante, la roca que había desaparecido arriba del acantilado ahora se encontraba frente a Sakura, siendo mojada por las olas que llegaban a la orilla de la playa.

Se planteó llevar con ella esa roca. Negando con su cabeza para ella sola desechó esa idea. Y hasta una risa salió de sus labios por la idea.

 _-¡Tendrías que llevarla por horas! -_ pensó.

Aunque si visitan su casa, podrán ver que en la entrada, a un lado de una maceta, se encuentra la misma roca.

.

\- ¿Cómo que no existe ese bicho, Sakura-chan? Pero si Hinata insistió en que debía revisarme a fondo, dattebayo. Y como no encontró la picadura me untó ungüento en todo el cuerpo. Y hasta me dijo que debía hacer lo mismo con ella. - Sakura que ya había vuelto de un buen humor, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de Naruto que la había interceptado camino a casa y había insistido en que Hinata, Sai y ellos dos debían de tomar un antídoto.


End file.
